Numéro 6
by Enileme-R
Summary: - Si Ron peut embrasser la fille qu'il aime, je ne vois pas pourquoi moi je ne pourrais pas.


Un soir n'était pas coutume, et Hermione vit une nouvelle fois Ginny se précipiter en pleurant vers l'extérieur de la salle commune des Gryffondors. Tournant la tête, la brune aperçut Dean lever les yeux au ciel d'agacement et souffler.

\- Dean a encore fait des siennes, soupira-t-elle à l'intention de l'un de ses meilleurs amis assis à ses côtés.

Mais devant le manque de réaction de Harry, Hermione posa son regard sur lui. Evidemment, il n'avait rien remarqué malgré les cris et les pleurs de la rouquine : Harry était plongé dans son manuel de potions appartenant à un soit disant Prince de Sang-Mêlé dont il ne se séparait plus. Exaspérée, la brune rassembla ses affaires et se leva. Son ami remarqua à peine son départ, lui souhaitant vaguement bonne nuit.

Décidément, elle ne pouvait plus compter sur aucun de ses meilleurs amis cette année, Harry cherchant en vain l'identité du propriétaire de son manuel, et Ron étant en permanence occupé à laver la bouche de Lavande Brown.

Hermione remonta dans son dortoir poser ses grimoires, puis quitta à son tour la tour des Gryffondor à la recherche de Ginny. C'était bientôt le couvre-feu, et elle préférait éviter les ennuis à son amie.

C'était en changeant pour la troisième fois d'étage qu'elle se dit qu'elle aurait du emprunter la carte du Maraudeur à Harry. Le château était bien trop grand, et elle ne retrouverait jamais la rouquine à temps.

Cependant, au détour d'un couloir, elle entendit renifler. Regardant autour d'elle, Hermione ne vit rien ni personne. Mais elle entendit à nouveau un sanglot, et elle réalisa alors où elle se trouvait. La jeune fille chatouilla alors l'énorme poire verte du tableau devant elle, et une poignée de porte apparut, lui permettant d'ouvrir le passage.

Assise contre le mur, les genoux repliés contre elle, Ginny tentait de calmer ses larmes. Hermione s'approcha lentement et s'accroupit face à elle, posant délicatement une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de la rouquine.

\- Tu veux en parler ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

Ginny secoua la tête en séchant ses joues humides, les yeux baissés vers le sol froid.

\- Peut-importe ce que je dise ou fasse, ce n'est jamais assez bien pour lui. Je ne suis jamais assez bien pour lui.

\- Dean est un crétin.

Un sourire naquit timidement sur le visage de la jeune fille de cinquième année alors qu'elle reniflait.

\- S'il t'aimait vraiment, il devrait t'accepter comme tu es, et t'aimer comme tu es. Aimer ton tempérament de feu, ton caractère fort, ta morale juste, les taquineries que tu fais, ton rire, l'éclat vif de tes yeux... S'il te force à être quelqu'un d'autre, ce n'est pas toi qu'il aime. C'est une image qu'il tente de forger.

C'était le cœur battant plus fort qu'Hermione avait déblatéré ces quelques mots, sans lâcher un instant les iris incroyablement bleus de Ginny. Les deux jeunes filles ne se lâchèrent pas du regard pendant de longues secondes, avant qu'un bruit venant des cuisines ne les fasse sursauter.

\- Pourquoi te réfugier aux cuisines Gin' ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, ça sent toujours bon, ça m'apaise je suppose.

Hermione sourit tendrement et se releva en tendant une main à la rouquine pour l'aider à se relever.

\- Allez viens, c'est bientôt l'heure du couvre-feu, et je ne suis pas de ronde ce soir pour t'éviter une retenue.

\- Merci Mione, souffla la cadette, sans lâcher la main de son amie pour rentrer.

Ce contact leur réchauffer le cœur et le corps autant qu'il les troublait, l'une comme l'autre. Pourtant, elles avaient toujours été proche toutes les deux, étant les deux seules filles au milieu de tous les frères Weasley et de Harry. Elles s'étaient déjà tenue la main, mais ce soir, c'était différent. Sans pourvoir expliquer ce qu'elles ressentaient chacune, elles se sentaient plus heureuses, plus sereines.

\- Tu as raison, murmura Ginny alors qu'elles arrivaient devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

\- Sur ?

\- Je vais quitter Dean. S'il veut à ce point que je change, c'est qu'il ne m'aime pas, et surtout qu'il ne me mérite pas.

\- Tu mérites tout le bonheur du monde Ginny. Sincèrement.

La rousse leva son visage vers Hermione, légèrement plus grande qu'elle, le regard plein de reconnaissance.

\- Merci. Toi aussi tu mérites d'être heureuse Mione.

La préfète sourit, sentant ses joues rosir, et entra dans la tour des Gryffondor sans un mot.

Les jours passèrent, et Ginny avait effectivement quitté Dean, et elle s'en sortait plus rayonnante que jamais. Souvent, elle croisait le regard d'Hermione dans la salle commune ou durant les repas dans la Grande Salle, et elles échangeaient toujours un sourire complice, souvent accompagné par un clin d'oeil de la part de la rouquine.

Cette dernière avait par ailleurs refusé bon nombre d'avance de la part d'un nombre assez impressionnant de garçons, tous venus tenter leur chance à présent qu'elle n'était plus avec Dean. Ce dernier faisait table rase la plupart du temps, évitant la rousse comme la peste, et Hermione se demandait bien ce qu'elle avait pu lui dire pour qu'il se sente aussi mal et coupable à présent.

\- Tu m'accompagnes voir le match ?

Hermione releva le nez de son manuel de métamorphose pour fixer Neville, pointé devant elle avec un petit sourire timide.

\- J'ai proposé aussi à Luna de venir, elle a remis sa coiffe de lion pour l'occasion.

\- C'est gentil à toi Neville de me proposer. Je monte poser mes affaires dans mon dortoir et je te rejoins dans le hall.

La brune fila à toute vitesse, emportant par la même occasion son écharpe aux couleurs de sa maison, son bonnet, et un gros manteau. Elle savait qu'il pouvait faire atrocement froid dans les gradin du terrain de Quidditch.

Parfois, elle regrettait le temps ou Ron et Ginny ne jouait pas, parce qu'en grands fans de ce sport, ils lui rappelaient à chaque fois les règles, et commentaient le jeu avec passion. Mais aujourd'hui, elle était heureuse d'aller voir ses trois meilleurs amis jouer.

Depuis les gradin, en compagnie de Neville et Luna, elle put voir le match sans quitter des yeux la poursuiveuse des Gryffondor portant le numéro 6. Ginny réalisait des exploits face à Serdaigle aujourd'hui, et Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire et d'applaudir à chaque fois qu'elle emportait le souafle avec elle ou qu'elle marquait un but.

Grâce aux talents de la rouquine pour marquer, aux arrêts de Ron en tant que gardien et à Harry qui avait encore une fois attrapé le vif d'or, Gryffondor gagna le match. Le retour dans la tour des lions fut mouvementé, joyeux, enflammé. Ron était porté en héro pour avoir arrêté tous les buts tentés par l'équipe de Serdaigle, et Hermione observait la scène dans un recoin de la salle, près des escaliers menant aux dortoirs, en compagnie de Ginny et Harry.

\- Il le mérite, dit ce dernier avec un sourire en coin.

\- Tu devrais aller le lui dire alors, capitaine, sourit malicieusement la rouquine.

Harry ne se fit pas prier, et après un léger signe de la main à ses amies, se dirigea vers la foule de Gryffondors déchaînés. Il se fit happé au passage pour être à son tour acclamé, et ce fut à ce moment qu'une des camarades de dortoir d'Hermione, Lavande Brown, profita pour accaparer Ron et se jeter sur ses lèvres sous les applaudissements de tous.

\- Si mon frère peut avoir la fille qu'il aime ce soir, je ne vois pas pourquoi pas moi, chuchota Ginny, si bas qu'Hermione se demanda si elle avait bien entendu.

Elle se tourna vers la rouquine, mais elle eut à peine le temps de poser son regard chocolat sur la poursuiveuse que celle-ci posait ses lèvres sur les siennes. Bien que surprise, Hermione répondit immédiatement au baiser, posant ses mains sur les joues chaudes de Ginny, tandis que cette dernière accrochait ses mains sur ses hanches pour qu'elles se rapprochent.

Leurs cœurs battant la chamade, c'est leurs respirations saccadés qui les séparèrent. Leurs joues étaient rosies par leur baiser, leurs lèvres rougies, et leurs yeux brillants d'une lumière nouvelle. Ginny jeta un coup d'oeil à la salle commune, puis, avec un regard malicieux, entraîna Hermione dans les escaliers de leurs dortoirs, là où elles seraient à l'abris des regards indiscrets et où leurs lèvres pourraient se promener un peu plus loin que sur le visage de leur amante.


End file.
